Big Time Picnic
by BTRlover17
Summary: Kendall takes Logan on a picnic


**Big Time Picnic **

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan **

**Summary: Kendall takes Logan on a picnic**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

The sun shone brightly down on the Palmwoods, warming both the pool as well as the spirits of the resident's. However there was one resident, whose excitement to see the sun, resembled that of a small child opening their presents on Christmas morning. Kendall Knight hummed happily to himself as he added the finishing touches to the brimming picnic basket that sat on the kitchen counter.

Having been given the day off by Gustavo, the blonde had eagerly yet secretly planned a picnic for him and his boyfriend Logan. He had been disheartened when the weather reports had said that rain was due but couldn't stop the excitement that surged through his body when he woke to see sunlight streaming through the curtains of his and Logan's room.

Untangling himself from the smart boy, Kendall hurriedly showered and dressed, having already picked his clothes the night before. Dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt and a red plaid button up accompanied by his favourite pair of black and white Vans, the tall boy gave himself a quick once over in the mirror, fingers running through his hair until it laid messily across his forehead in the way he knew Logan loved.

Casting a quick glance over his shoulder at his slumbering lover, Kendall made his way out of the bedroom towards the kitchen, thankful that no one else in the apartment was awake to question or interrupt him. Grabbing the basket from the cupboard, Kendall made his way over to the fridge praying that Carlos hadn't gotten up for his usual midnight snack and gobbled all the goodies that the blonde had stowed in there before he went to bed.

He sighed in relief when he saw each of the containers still untouched through the glass door. Swinging the door open, Kendall began to load the containers into the basket, taking great care to pack a special surprise for the small boy at the bottom. It was only as he went to shut the lid of the basket did the blonde remember that they would need a blanket to sit on.

Heading over to the cupboard where he knew Mama Knight kept the spare blankets, the tall boy didn't notice someone else enter the room. A small almost indistinct cough caused Kendall to let out what he would later defend as a manly shriek, spinning on the spot, blanket clutched close to his chest as he eyed the new comer. A soft relieved sigh slid past his lips when he realised that it was just Mama Knight stood in front of him, one eyebrow raised at her son's actions.

"I'm taking Logan on a picnic today," Kendall said, answering her unasked question.

"Okay," She replied not pressing the issue further, making her way to the coffee make, her best friend in the morning.

Adding the blanket to the basket, Kendall quickly glanced up at the clock, deciding it was time to wake his lover. He knew that Logan would complain about letting him sleep in but after the last few days of rehearsals; each one particularly hard for the small boy, the blonde only thought it fair that the brunette got the chance to rest.

Padding into their shared room, the blonde paused for a moment to admire the sight before him. Logan laid sprawled against their joint beds; having pushed them together when they got together. The covers were pushed down to rest against the small of the brunette's back, giving Kendall the perfect view of Logan's exposed skin, contrasting against their dark red sheets. A mop of short messy brown hair laid snuggled between their pillows, soft even breaths with the occasional snuffle emitted from the sleeping boy.

As much as he would have loved to join the pale boy back in bed; only leaving when necessary, Kendall didn't want all the food he had prepared to go to waste or worse be eaten by Carlos.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, the tall boy ran a hand softly down his boyfriend's back, enjoying the shivers that followed his touch. A contented mumble rumbled deep in Logan's chest as he twisted his body around, soft chocolate eyes fluttering open to meet the sparkling emerald orbs of his boyfriend.

"Morning," Logan yawned, lips tilting up into his famous crooked half smile.

"Morning," Kendall smiled, leaning down to press a soft yet loving kiss to the small boys' lips, a hand moving up to card through the brunette locks. Brown eyes flickered over to the alarm clock, then back to the blonde, plump lips pursing.

"Why did you let me sleep in," Kendall had known this was coming. Leaning down, the blonde boy silenced his lover with a kiss, hand moving to cup his cheek.

"Get up, we're going out," Kendall said, returning to the reason he woke the smart boy.

"Where we going?" Logan asked.

"Now that would ruin the surprise," Kendall replied, smirking down at the boy in the bed.

Leaning down the blonde pressed a final kiss to Logan's lips, standing from the bed and exiting the room, ignoring the repeated calls of "What surprise" from the smaller boy.

Walking back into the kitchen, Kendall was greeted with the sight of Carlos attempting to sneak a peek inside the basket while James and Katie stole the pieces of toast which sat untouched on the Latino's plate.

"What's with the basket?" Carlos asked, turning his head to smile innocently at the taller boy.

"I'm taking Logan out today and before you ask you can't come, it's sort of like a date," Kendall replied, lifting the lid of the basket to check the hyper boy hadn't taken anything.

The tall boy turned down the offer of breakfast, knowing there was enough food packed for their picnic to fill them up for the whole day. He couldn't help but chuckle at his two best friends and sister as they argued over breakfast, only stopping when Mama Knight stepped in. The trio remained silent for the remainder of breakfast, only averting their eyes from their plates to stare at Logan when he joined them.

Kendall couldn't but stare as his lover walked into the kitchen. The smart boy's outfit was simple; a dark grey polo shirt now covered his top half while loose fitting jeans and his usual boots completed the look. However it still managed to take the blonde's breath away but then again most things Logan did managed that. The once messy brown locks were now lightly gelled and styled in Logan's usual fashion, the smart boys' crooked smile making an appearance when he spotted Kendall.

"You ready?" Logan asked, eyes homing in on the picnic basket and blanket.

"Yeah," Kendall jumped up from his seat, one hand wrapping around the handle of the basket while the other laced with Logan's. A small Aww was heard from behind the couple, the tall boy turning around to glare at his mom, cheeks flushing red.

The blonde could feel the blush disappearing from his cheeks as the pair left the apartment, walking in a comfortable silence towards the elevator. Neither boy spoke during the ride to the lobby nor as they exited the building towards Palmwoods Park, Logan squeezing Kendall's hands every now and again. It was only once they entered the park that the smart boy decided to speak.

"So my surprise was a picnic?" Logan teased, a smile spreading across his features.

"Shut up," Kendall muttered, eyes glued to the ground as he cheeks tinted pink. He had thought it would be romantic and something Logan would enjoy but now he was starting to think the whole idea was stupid.

It was obvious that the smart boy noticed something was wrong with his boyfriend, stopping where he was and tugging the tall boy round to look at him. Reaching a hand up to brush Kendall's bangs away from his eyes, the pale boy looked up into the green orbs he loved.

"What's wrong?" The hand that had brushed the hair away now resting against the taller boy's cheek, thumb stroking the soft skin.

"I just thought it would be romantic but ya know," Kendall trailed off, eyes looking anywhere but into the chocolate brown eyes of his love.

"It is romantic, I was just teasing," Logan said, thumb never ceasing its movements. He really did love all the effort that his lover had put into planning the entire thing and knowing Kendall meant that this picnic would always be stuck in his brain.

Using the hand cupping Kendall's cheek, the brunette pulled the taller boy down into a sweet kiss, lettings every emotion he felt flood through it. When they pulled away a goofy yet adorable smile was spread across the blonde's face, causing Logan to smile back. With a squeeze of their entwined hands, the couple continued their stroll, eyes searching for a suitable place to sit.

The pair walked for another twenty minutes until Kendall spotted the perfect place to sit and enjoy themselves. A giant oak tree sat in the middle of a large, currently unoccupied patch of grass, creating the perfect shadow that meant they would be comfortable as well as able to enjoy the sun. Letting go of his boyfriend's hand, Kendall made quick work of spreading out the blanket, offering his hand as assistance to help Logan sit down.

The small boy chuckled at his boyfriends' actions but took the offered hand, folding his legs underneath him as he settled on the blanket; eyes' tracking Kendall's every move. The blonde placed a series of sealed containers on the blanket, making sure to leave that one box inside the basket.

"You did all this," Logan asked, "When?"

"When you went to bed last night," Kendall replied, eyes looking anywhere but at Logan. He suddenly felt all cheesy and sappy.

A smile spread across Logan's face when he opened the first container. Only Kendall would know to pack something like that for a picnic with him. Several slices of watermelon sat nestled within the box, what Logan suspected as a cheesy smile tilting his lips up as he reached forward and took a slice, pushing the container towards Kendall.

The blonde boy shook his head, signalling that that was for the brunette and no one else. Reaching over to one of the other boxes, the tall boy pulled a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, stomach rumbling slightly. Leaning back against the trunk, the blonde watched as Logan tucked into his favourite thing, raising his own food to his mouth.

The pair ate in silence, something that wasn't unusual for them. There were many times the couple sat together, no words swapped, just the two boys enjoying each other's company. They didn't always have to talk, everything they wanted to say conveyed in how they sat; arms laid next to each other's, shoulders bumping occasionally, small smiles spreading across their faces each time. Most of the time just being in the other's presence was enough for them, the love they felt for each other floating thick in the air.

After making their way through the watermelon, sandwiches as well as the fried chicken, mini quiches and carrot sticks Kendall had packed, the pair came to mutual silent understanding that everything else would be saved for later. All except one thing that the blonde was determined to have now. Pulling the container out of the basket, the tall boy watched as Logan's eyebrows furrowed, confused at his lover's actions.

That expression soon changed into one of glee as the smart boys' eyes took in the delights that lay within the container. Nestled against each other in the plastic sat half a dozen chocolate covered strawberries, Logan's absolute favourite thing in the world. The blonde had found this out on their first date, the sweet fruit on the dessert menu at the restaurant they visited. The tall boy could still picture Logan's face when they were brought out to him, tongue wetting full lips, a myriad of dirty thoughts running through Kendall's head.

Watching the pale boy eat them had been hell, plump lips sealing themselves around the fruit, juices staining the skin a deep red, Kendall thinking of nothing other than what other things could be done to make the smart boys' lips that red. By the time Logan had finished, Kendall was hard and leaking wanting nothing more than to fuck the small boy senseless but restraining himself because they'd promised to take things slow. The ride home had been more than awkward, the tall boy attempting to hide his raging hard on, rushing to the bathroom as soon as they got home, jacking off to images of Logan on his knees, puffy red lips wrapped tightly around his cock.

Shaking himself from the memory that had fogged over his mind, Kendall watched as Logan plucked a strawberry from the container, lips clamping around the fruit as he took a bite, sucking slightly before pulling it back, warm chocolate orbs raising to meet Kendall's.

"You not having any?" The smart boy questioned, nudging the box towards him.

"Nah, I'm full." Kendall said, he wasn't really full but couldn't work out how to tell Logan that he didn't want any for fear of choking. But then again maybe if he choked, the smart boy would give him the kiss of life.

Closing his eyes, Kendall rid himself of the stupid idea only to open them to behold a sight that would have definitely made him choke. Logan sat leant back on one arm, the other still clutching his strawberry, plumps lips stained red as they clamped around the fruit, sucking gently. The blonde felt his cock harden slightly as the smart boy let out a moan of satisfaction.

Averting his eyes to the fluffy almost soft to touch clouds streaming across the sky, Kendall tried to calm down, knowing that a boner in his jeans was not a good thing. But trying to calm himself down was easier said than done, the small moans and sighs that Logan had to keep emitting driving him beyond crazy, length pressing fervently against the thin material of his boxers. Knowing that as soon as he looked at the small boy, he would probably end up jumping him, Kendall squeezed his eyes shut thinking of anything and everything that would make his hard on disappear but each try was in vain, the bulge refusing to disappear, pressing harder against the denim.

The sound of a container snapping brought Kendall back to reality, eyes snapping open to meet Logan's, heart swelling at the amount of love swimming through the pale boys' orbs. Leaning forward the blonde wrapped his fingers around the brunette's jean clad ankle, drawing the material up slightly to reveal Logan's boot. Just as the tall boy moved forward to undo the laces, the foot moved back slightly, a bemused expression covering Logan's features.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" The brunette's voice was small, part of him already knowing the answer.

The tall boy didn't respond, just wrapped his fingers around Logan's ankle again, drawing him closer and closer until he rested in between the blondes' spread legs. The small boy gulped, he knew where the blonde was going with this or wanted to go with this but they were in public, anyone that walked by could see them.

"K...K...Kendall," Logan stammered, his body heating up as he assessed the blonde.

Messy blonde hair hung across Kendall's forehead, the normal green orbs now darkened with lust and want, full lips red and swollen, white teeth grazing them occasionally. The tall boys' chest rose harshly with each breath he took; obvious to the small boy he was trying to control himself and failing. A noticeable bulge pressed against the black denim of Kendall's jeans, the brunette's body reacting to the sight.

Leaning down Kendall silenced Logan's stammered attempts at speech by pressing their lips together in what was supposed to be a gentle loving kiss but it soon changed to a lust filled lip lock, teeth clashing as both boys allowed their wants and needs take control. Kendall licked a line along the seam of Logan's lips, tongue swooping forward as soon as he parted them. Tongues pressed against one another's, every moan swallowed between the pair as their tongues battled for dominance.

The blonde moved his hands from where they rested against Logan's knees to grip his hips, pulling the smart boy up until his was straddling his hips. Logan couldn't help but whimper as he felt Kendall's hard on press against his crotch, giving rise to his own length. Fingertips brushed against the skin above the waistband of his jeans sending a shiver down Logan's back.

Tracing small circles into Logan's skin, Kendall placed a series of kisses along the pale boys', tongue flicking the skin where ear met jaw. Tugging the lobe into his mouth, the blonde grazed his teeth over the skin, enjoying the shiver it produced from his lover. The hands that rested just under the small boys' shirt began to move upwards, taking the material with it. Logan was quick to cotton on to what Kendall was doing, pressing his hands against the bushy browed boy's chest weakly to begin with but adding more force when he felt the cooler air brush his skin.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, managing to tear himself away from the small boy.

"We can't, not here." Logan panted, hands moving up to cradle the strong line of his boyfriends' jaw.

"But Logie, I need you," Kendall whined, lips forming a pout. Logan shook his head at the tall boys' actions. "And it's not like you aren't enjoying yourself," The blonde rolled his hips up, eyes fluttering shut as his erection pressed against the smart boys'.

Knowing there was no point arguing with the tall boy when he was like this; Logan leant forward and sealed their lips together in a quick kiss before the blonde moved his lips south, kissing and licking a trail down the pale boys' neck. Tracing his tongue over the pale boys' rapidly beating pulse point, Kendall tugged the skin between his teeth, sucking until he was sure a purple mark decorated the porcelain skin.

Running his hands under Logan's shirt, Kendall pressed his fingers against the tensing muscles, enjoying the feel of the smart boys' soft skin beneath his fingertips. He knew that Logan wouldn't allow him to strip him so he contented himself with trailing his fingers over the lines dividing the smart boys' stomach. Nimble fingers made their way to play with the buttons of the blonde's shirt before popping them through the gaps.

Long fingers were quick to part the material, a surprised gasp spilling past Kendall's lips as cool fingers delved up and under the material of his t-shirt. The tall boy groaned as he felt Logan pinch a nipple between his fingers, back arching into the small boys' touch. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut as fingers tweaked and twisted the neglected nub, the sensitive skin hardening almost automatically under Logan's fingers.

Kendall was quick to move his hands down to the button of Logan's jeans, popping it through the hole and pulling down the zipper. Parting the material, the tall boy delved his hand past the boundary of his lover's boxers, taking a firm grip on the smart boys' pulsing cock and squeezing delighting in the moan that tore itself from the brunette's throat.

A whimper left Kendall as the small boy stood up, fingers curling around the waistband of his jeans and boxers as he pushed them down his legs, the material pooling around his ankles. Pressing his knees into the ground next to Kendall's hips, the smart boy attempted to make himself comfortable; a hard feat with his jeans still trapped around his ankles.

The tall boy had to bite back a moan of his own at the sight of Logan's exposed member. Wrapping his hand loosely around the base, the blonde tugged slowly at first but gained speed as the pale boys' moans reverberated through his mind.

"K...K...Kendall," Logan whimpered, hips thrusting up into the blonde's touch. It was obvious that the smart boy was getting close, the way his dick pulsed in Kendall's hand a dead giveaway.

Pressing two fingers of his free hand against Logan's bottom lip, the tall boy moaned, eyes fluttering closed as the pale boy engulfed them in his mouth, tongue running over the tips teasingly. Once they were covered enough, Kendall pulled them out and traced them down Logan's body, between his spread legs to circle the tight ring of muscle.

Pressing against the ring of muscle, Kendall felt his cock twitch as the velvety heat of Logan's insides engulfed his finger. When the digit was buried inside the small boys' body, the tall boy paused for a moment, allowing his boyfriend to get used to the intrusion. As soon as he felt Logan wiggle his hips slightly, Kendall pulled it out before adding a second one, creating a scissoring motion as he thrust them back in.

"Fuck, Kendall," Logan moaned as the blonde pressed against his prostate. Pleasure racked his small frame as the tall boy continued to hit his sweet spot.

When the brunette began to thrust down on his fingers, Kendall deemed him ready, kissing away the whine of protest Logan let out when he removed his fingers.

"Shush," Kendall soothed, rubbing a comforting circle into the smart boy's hip.

The small boys' fingers made quick work of opening Kendall's jeans, pulling out the blondes' member as soon as possible. Wiggling down slightly, the smart boy engulfed the bulbous head, tongue swirling from base to tip, making sure that his boyfriend was completely covered.

"Ngh, Logie," Kendall whined, hips bucking up into the wet heat of the brunette's mouth.

Pulling off with a pop, the smart boy crawled the best he could back up the blondes' body, positioning himself over the taller boys' leaking cock. Grasping the base of Kendall's cock, Logan slowly began to lower himself down, eyes scrunching shut as he was stretched and filled. The blonde held on to Logan's hips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the skin as the small boy continued.

When he was sat fully on the tall boys' lap, the brunette let his head fall forward to rest against Kendall's shoulder, pressing kisses to the side of his lovers' neck. They stayed like this for a few moments, Kendall whispering words of comfort into Logan's ear as the pale boy adjusted.

When he was ready, the smart boy began to rock his hips, walls gripping the blonde's cock like a glove, the feel of being stretched and filled sending nothing but pleasure through his body. Kendall's grip on the small boys' hips tightened as he began to roll his hips up, sheathing his cock into the tight heat of his boyfriend again and again.

"Ngh, Kendall harder," Logan moaned, head thrown back in pleasure as he began to bounce in the tall boys' lap.

Not wanting to deny his boyfriend anything, Kendall began to thrust up as Logan thrust down, the pace choppy and somewhat clumsy to begin with but the pair soon found a pace that suited them, resulting in the blonde hitting the smart boys' prostate with every thrust.

"Yes, fuck hit there again," Logan moaned bouncing faster in Kendall's lap, his own member gaining the perfect friction as it rubbed against the material of the tall boys' shirt.

Wrapping a hand around the back of Kendall's neck, Logan pulled him close, the pair engaging in a bruising kiss, tongues duelling as they climbed the peaks of ecstasy. The blonde moved a hand from the smart boy's hip to grasp his member, pumping him in time with his thrusts, the rigid column of flesh throbbing against the tall boys' palm, a bead of pre cum slowly making its way over his fingers, disappearing when it reached the base of Logan's cock.

"I...I...I'm close," Logan whimpered, his hips thrusting into the blonde's fist as he continued to impale himself on the tall boys' cock.

"Come for me Logie," Kendall moaned, hitting the small boys' prostate dead on.

"Kendall!" The brunette came with a shout, hips rocking as he released, covering the tall boys' t-shirt with spurt after spurt of cum.

The feel of the smart boys' walls clenching sporadically around his length as well as watching his lover come undone; release covering his fist, proved too much for the bushy browed boy. With a final thrust into his lover's velvety heat, Kendall coated Logan's insides with his seed, the smart boys' name spilling past his lips in a broken moan.

Pants and gasp filled the surrounding area as both boys came down from the highs, Logan's hips stuttering slightly. Leaning his head against Kendall's shoulder, the small boy sighed contentedly as he felt a hand come to rub soothingly against his back. It was a while before Logan found the strength to raise himself off of the tall boy's now softened cock, falling to the side so he could attempt to pull his jeans and boxers back up, still not comfortable with idea of being naked or partially naked in his case in public.

Kendall chuckled tiredly as he watched Logan flail on the ground, wincing every now and again as he ass protested the movement. Looking down at his t-shirt, the blonde groaned, how was he gonna explain that to Mama Knight.

"Really Logie," He said, pulling the material out to examine the extent of the damage.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," Logan replied, cheeks tinting pink, eye looking anywhere but at his boyfriend.

"It's okay," Kendall leant forward and pressed a kiss to the small boy's forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too," Logan pressed a quick kiss to the blonde's lips.

"Wanna go back to the apartment for a nap?" The smile that spread across the brunette's face was enough for Kendall to start checking the basket, making sure that they had packed everything.

Once the basket was shut and the blanket folded once again, Logan and Kendall made their way tiredly back to the apartment, hands laced tightly together. Small satisfied smiles sat firmly on their faces as they walked back into the lobby. The ride back to the apartment was silent, Kendall pressing a loving kiss to the smart boys' temple as they rode back up in the elevator.

Swinging the front door open, the couple were not surprised to see Mama Knight sat on the couch. However they immediately knew something was wrong as soon as she locked eyes with them.

"Boys, we need to talk," Her voice was shaky, obvious that she had had a shock at some point while they were out.

"Okay," Kendall replied, placing the basket back on the kitchen counter before leading Logan over to the orange couch.

"Umm...I took a stroll in the park and you could say that I saw a somewhat interesting sight," Her cheeks flushed red as she spoke; allowing Logan to understand what she was getting at.

"Mom," Kendall whined, cheeks flushing just as red as his mom's, while Logan buried his face between the blonde's back and the sofa cushions.

**I'm apologise for the crappy ending but I didn't want to drag it out. **

**I hope you all enjoy this, I've loved writing it. **

**If you haven't already could you please check out the poll on my profile. I'd be so grateful. **


End file.
